warlock_of_the_magus_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Magus
This section is under development. We are currently working on the summary section. Please be patient. ='Magi'= Magic Affinity to magic Every soul has an affinity for magic however to varying degrees. The most common is very negligible to the point that magic cannot be used but for those that can use magic has aptitudes ranging from Grade 1 to Grade 5. Grade 1 being the lowest having less than 1% of advancing to an official magus, Grade 2 being below average and having at least 10% chance of advancing, Grade 3 being average and having at least 30% chance of advancing, Grade 4 being above average and having at least 50% chance of advancing, and Grade 5 being considered a genius with at least 90% chance of advancing to an official magus. Elemental Affinities Souls with an affinity to magic also have aptitudes for different elements having one or two main elements and a few support elements. For instance, Leylin has proficiency in darkness and slightly in fire and a negligible affinity for plants and later on slightly in ice after his Icy Cave expeditions. Elemental affinities are important because they determine the path and type of magic a magus is most proficient in and also their main magic. Magi can still use magic of other elements but weaker compared to their affinities. Elemental affinities become nearly obsolete when a magus reaches rank 7 due to their laws having influence with other laws having the power to move mountains and seas with a mere thought. Some elements include: darkness, fire, water, ice, earth, wind, light. Ways to Advance Meditation Techniques - Path of Truth The magi of the ancient times developed meditation techniques that provides a magus complementary innate spell models that allow them to advance prior to having reached the requirements. Meditation techniques however may still have restrains especially if it is incomplete or lost preventing the magus from advancing further unless they deduce or recover the following level of the technique. Meditation Techniques are limited to rank 6 as being of laws only need to comprehend laws in order to advance further and eventually need to form their path through the fusion of laws until they comprehend the laws of time and space. Warlock Bloodlines and Meditation Technique - Bloodline Shackles In the ancient times, many creatures possessed abilities and powers on par with magi from acolytes to Breaking Dawns as such a branch of magi, the warlocks, emerged. Magi become warlocks by infusing their blood with the blood of a creature or it is inherited from birth or lineage. Warlocks are naturally stronger than magi of the same rank due to the additive boost of their bloodline but will always be held back by the shackles of their bloodline. Warlock innate spells are always based on the creature of their bloodline such as Leylin's Kemoyin Scales from the Giant Kemoyin Serpent. Warlocks still follow the meditation technique of their bloodline but apon reaching Morning Star, warlocks gain the ability to transform into their ancestral form (creature) through their arcane arts. The magical power of a warlock is also based on the purity of their bloodline, having the most concentrated being the most powerful while diluted ones being weaker until the bloodline eventually gets diluted enough that it poses a threat to advancement in the following generations. To break the bloodline shackles however requires the warlock to absorb the origin blood of the true progenitor of their bloodline as Leylin consumed a part of the origin force of the Snake Dowager whom is the progenitor of the Kemoyin Serpent freeing himself from the bloodline shackles and becoming the progenitor of his own new bloodline. Grine Water and Innate Spell Model - Dead End Magi without meditation techniques have another method of advancement which is through using Grine Water and using a spell model transforming it into your own innate spell model. This method is unreliable as the innate spell models may be incompatible and result in a backlash that may even kill the user and the fact the Grine Water damages the spiritual force of the magus preventing further advancement and reaching a dead end. Morning Stars who used this method are only slightly more powerful than Crystal Phase Rank 3 but would never match a true Morning Star. Meditation Techniques Void Phantomhttp://www.wuxiaworld.com/wmw-index/wmw-chapter-537/ Arc 3 chapter 537 *It has 5 Complete Levels, it also increases the affinity of a person to the element of Illusions. Kemoyin's Pupil * Can only be used by those who have the bloodline of the Giant Kemoyin Serpent or a subspecies of it. * A person with a bloodline of the Giant Kemoyin Serpent or a subspecies of it would turn into a Warlock if the Kemoyin Bloodline. Dragon King's Mystic Might * Only usable by Dragons or subspecies of Dragons, such as Kobolds. * It is split into six levels—Infant Dragon, Young Dragon, Adult Dragon, Elder Dragon, Ancient Dragon and Immemorial Dragons. * The one Leylin found had missing parts and only contained the first four levels. * Description of the fourth level of the Dragon King’s Mystic Might. “The Morning Star realm for humans is equivalent to the Elder Dragon in our Dragon race. At this position, the power of domain has penetrated into our bones, and our dragon might have also been developed to the limit. In addition, all our spiritual force, magic power, physical strength and even bloodline will, under influence of some rules, concentrate into ‘point mass’. This point mass is what humans call ‘Morning Star’, and what we call a ‘Dragon Crystal’.” Sacred Flame * Usable by any person, but has a big backlash, it makes the user be taken over by the user's predecessors, making the user have a split personality disorder, effectively being like a mental patient. One of the side effects of such personality are preaching as if they were the guardians of the world. * Leylin's use of the AI Chip to perfect this technique has removed some of the backlashes, however there is still a chance for the personality disorder to happen. * It allows the user to see into the future, or glimpses of parts of the future. However the accuracy of such a prediction is very slim. * There is also one more flaw in this technique, that it is confined eternally to Rank 3. Also only one user of this technique can exist per era, meaning that if one wants to use this technique, they will have to wait until the other user die, before being capable of using this technique. Life Absorption * It allows the user to absorb life force in order to increase the spiritual force of the user. * One backlash of this technique is that the user will lose life force with an ever increasing speed, the only way to compensate this loss of this life force, losing life force until they are dead. Dark Gold World * Suitable for metal innate skill Magi Specialties Summoning These methods can technically be divided into 4 brancheshttp://www.wuxiaworld.com/wmw-index/wmw-chapter-546/ Arc 3 chapter 546: 1 - Elemental summoning 2 - Spatial summoning 3 - Bloodline summoning 4 - World summoning Spells Magi have the ability to control nature, by way of spells. References Category:Meditation Technique Category:Magus Category:Warlock Bloodline Category:Laws Category:Element Category:Magus Subclass Category:Spells